


Warmth

by Keeryd



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, I am projecting here I want cuddles too ngl, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, SUF is destroying me emotionally so I need the fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeryd/pseuds/Keeryd
Summary: Steven was taking a nap, Twoie tried to take one.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Steven Universe & Steven Universe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> So... Steven Universe Future, amirite? Mr. Universe and Fragments destroyed me, totally, and I need comfort, Steven needs it too, so who better for that than Steven himself lmao, yeah enjoy this, I wrote it while crying in bed at 3am

There is something strange, nostalgic and depressing, but at the same time comforting, about lying in your old bed looking up at the ceiling of your old room, with your past self snuggled up against you, using your outstretched arm as a pillow while breathing softly.

Twoie takes a deep breath, letting the air out slowly seconds later. He closes his eyes and then settles down so that he now has Steven against his chest, with his chin taking over the child's head, drawing him in more with both arms, embracing him in the process. Steven barely lets out a sleepy sound at the movement, settling into Twoie's arms in his sleep, with his arms against Twoie's chest.

Steven was warm, and all he needed to make his chest stop feeling cold, like a little brother you would give your life for, only the little brother in question was his past self, when life was still not so bad (or it was and by always being busy thinking about simpler things he didn't give them any importance, he doesn't know) and being happy was easier.

Twoie wants to hold him more to his chest, as if he desperately wanted more of that warmth that Steven could provide, he wanted more of that unconditional love, just so he wouldn't feel as bad about himself for once in his life as Steven did. It was not possible to have more closeness, so Twoie only holds him a little tighter, but not tight enough for Steven to seek, even in his sleep, to get rid of his grip.

Steven was warm, that was a fact. And the weather, cold and dry, so much so that Twoie sought to make himself small, was a contrast that only made him seek to stay there, forever, to rest and never get up, with Steven protected in his arms so that he would never, ever have to grow up to become what Twoie was now, an eighteen year old boy who had been left alone in his time through his own fault, looking for any way, no matter how desperate, not to feel that emptiness in his chest, or the loneliness of his room, or the heavy silence in his room when he was alone with his mind and it was very noisy, so that he would not feel the same need to prove himself strong to someone who was not worth it and then just end up with one more mistake, one more crime, on his shoulders.

He feels his cheeks turning pink, opens his eyes and looks at Steven, so calm, breathing without any problem bothering him in his dreams, without the weight of the world on his shoulders, and the pink goes away, leaving Twoie watching Steven a little more, before he puts his head back in the same position as before, with his chin over Steven's head, feeling tickled from time to time by Steven's hair, pure rebel curls without control, and Twoie smiles.

Maybe there was something more than good about getting stuck in the past. Sure, he missed his time, and the Gems in this one were hard to bear with all the problems they had, but being in the past had its own thing, as was being able to be this way with Steven, feeling good for the first time in a while.

He wondered if Steven was cold, the temperature seemed to be dropping (as the app on Steven's cell phone had predicted it would), so with one of his hands he reached for the blanket, covering them both, leaving Steven covered up to his neck, and himself up to half his chest. Slipping his hand under the blanket, he hugs Steven again with both arms, leaving a small kiss on Steven's forehead when he sees that he has settled back down, and then closes his eyes again.

Twoie is not sleepy, it's only 6 o'clock in the afternoon, and although he had promised Steven that he would sleep more (which is why they were in bed, the intention was a nap) he simply couldn't let himself get lost in the sleep, there is something that doesn't leave him, maybe he isn't tired enough, so he just had to think about things a little. It's not like he wants to move around, he's comfortable, and being that way with Steven brought him some peace of mind (being around to protect him), so it was okay.

Twoie feels Steven moving again, but he doesn't move at all, maybe he was settling back in, so he lets him be.

  
"... Twoie?" he listens. Steven's voice sounded weak, distant, sleepy, Twoie doesn't move.

"Hm?" he replies, he feels Steven trying to let go of his grip, and although Twoie doesn't want to let go (like everyone else in his sad, lonely future), Twoie breaks the embrace, Steven moves away a little and looks at him. Twoie says nothing, just looks at his past self. Sleepy eyes, a little saliva at the corners of his mouth, cheeks pink from the cold and hair even more unkempt and unruly than usual. Twoie smiles again, softly, thinks and wonders if this is what it feels like to have a little brother.

"What time is it?" asks Steven, slowly rubbing one of his eyes.

"It shouldn't be past six" answers Twoie, waiting, patiently, for Steven to want to cuddle up to his chest again. It's not far at all, barely inches away from each other (and not even that far, their legs are still in contact), but Twoie misses the closeness and warmth of before, the cold weather didn't help.

"Oh," says Steven, approaching Twoie again, who without a second thought catches him in his arms, Steven doesn't mind, he equally enjoys the closeness between them, that security that was there.

There is silence for a few moments between them, it is not annoying, in fact it was comforting. Steven tries to get closer to Twoie, who only hugs him a little more tightly (one that was welcome, that made him feel happy and calm, that made him want to be even closer) in response, Steven has his hands against Twoie's chest, and he has his chin over his head again.

Steven can see his chest rise and fall, he can hear his breathing, and if he pays just a little more attention, he can hear Twoie's heartbeat, quiet, comforting. 

"Are you hungry?" Twoie asks, Steven tries to look at him, but fails because of his position.

"Yes, a little," answers Steven. "But can we stay like this a little longer before we go to eat something?" Steven sees his chest move, hearing a soft, almost muffled laugh coming from Twoie, and realizes that perhaps he wants him to laugh more often in that particular way.

"Sure, Steven."

Silence fills the room again, and Twoie moves a little, leaving a small kiss on Steven's head again, who only laughs lightly, holding Twoie for a brief moment before returning to his previous position.

"I love you, Twoie."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this little thing, sorry for the mistakes if any!


End file.
